Popcorn
by Connie rose
Summary: A bonus one-shot corresponding with my story 'A Thanksgiving Mishap'.


**Hi, everyone! SO this is a little bonus one-shot I wrote that corresponds with my story _'A __Thanksging Mishap' _. If you haven't read that, you should check that out first. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dominic's POV<strong>

I awoke to a street filled with carnage. There were no bodies, but blood, bits of metal, and monster dust littered the road.

I was lying in the bushes in front of someone's house. Groaning, I pushed myself to a sitting position and looked around. I hadn't noticed before, but we had fought the battle in some sort of neighborhood. The houses lining the street looked like the houses on that old TV show -'Full House'- that I used to watch with my mom. That is, before a hellhound got her.

The rest of the army was nowhere to be seen. Clearly, rather than take me with them and feel obligated to nurse me, they'd left me for dead. Why wasn't I surprised.

Head spinning slightly, I forced myself to take stock. That's what they did on TV, so it seemed like a logical first order of business.

I had no food, no water, and no first aid supplies. The little baggie of nectar and ambrosia I'd been given was missing. They'd even taken my weapon. I just had to figure out if the "they" was those demigods we'd been fighting, or my supposed "family" of the army who'd left me for dead.

Unsure what else to do, I dragged myself up to rest on the steps of one of the houses. I barely received training in fighting before being sent into battle. I received even less first aid training. Hopefully the family who lived here would have to go somewhere today and would be willing to drive me to the hospital. Sure, eventually I'd end up back in the system, but being in foster care was better than dying. At least until I ran away again.

I heard the door behind me open, and I whirled around to see two boys coming out of the house. One was carrying binoculars, the other, a bowl full of something. They were talking to each other, and didn't seem to notice me.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this yesterday!" one exclaimed.

"I know, right! The army's bound to come back at some point. They'd have to collect the weapons and bodies they'd lost," replied the other.

And then they noticed me sitting on their steps.

"Hey, aren't you that kid Annabeth fought yesterday?" the taller of the two asked me.

I looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Yesterday. In the battle. You fought a tall blonde. She's our sister. Well, half sister."

Wonderful. These two were the kid siblings of the girl who had knocked me unconscious in the first place.

I didn't say anything. Unfortunately, the kids took this as a cue to sit down and keep the conversation going.

"So, why were you fighting with the bad guys anyway?"

I decide to humor them. "They offered to train me."

The shorter kid snorted. "Like that worked. When you were fighting, you looked like you were trying to achieve liftoff."

"I looked like... What?"

"You were flailing your arms in circles, so it looked like you were a plane trying to take off. I don't know. It's something our dad says. He's into planes."

"Right."

It was the other brother's turn. "If you wanted to be trained, why didn't you go to one of the camps?"

"Camps?"

"Yeah. Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. You know. For half-bloods."

"I had no idea those existed."

"Well, they do." If the kid wasn't nodding so enthusiastically, I would have said he was being sarcastic.

"Our sister goes to Camp Half-Blood."

The taller one turned to the shorter one.

"Maybe we should go get Annabeth or Percy or one of their friends to come talk to him."

"I'll do that. You stay here."

The boy got up, and was halfway in the house before turning around.

"By the way, I'm Bobby, and this is Matthew."

I was stuck. There was no way I'd be able to get away with Matthew watching me. I was moving too slow. It looked like I was going to talk to this "Annabeth" whether I wanted to or not. But, who knew? Maybe the outcome would be positive.

Matthew cut into my train of thought. He was holding the bowl out to me.

"Want some popcorn?"


End file.
